


Поцелуй

by Kate_Joy_St, TwistedSisterzz



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, jared leto - Fandom, shannon leto - Fandom
Genre: AU, Letocest, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Joy_St/pseuds/Kate_Joy_St, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSisterzz/pseuds/TwistedSisterzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка из жизни братьев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поцелуй

Джаред быстро завернул за угол серого здания. После очередного дерьмового дня в школе он хотел как можно быстрей убраться из этого места.

Обычно его брат приходил на место их встреч первым, часто прогуливая последние уроки, чтобы покурить и дождаться Джареда.

Он, как всегда, был на месте, но что-то было не так. Джаред открыл рот от удивления, когда увидел девушку в объятиях брата. Шеннон жадно целовал губы незнакомки, крепко прижимая ее к себе за шею и талию.

Джаред остановился на месте и уставился на брата и его Как-Там-Блять-Ее-Звать девушку. Он не мог думать, его голова была пустой, пока он наблюдал, как Шеннон приник ко рту девушки, властно ее обнимая. У Джареда пересохло во рту и он облизал губы. Он не дышал все время, пока смотрел на пару, и сейчас перевел дыхание. Он повернулся и собрался уходить, его сердце быстро билось, и он усмехнулся, обдумывая пришедшую идею.

Джаред медленно подошел к месту, где стоял брат с девушкой, не замечая его в объятиях друг друга. Он остановился в нескольких шагах и прислонился к стене, позволив вырваться глубокому вздоху. Пара остановилась и уставились на Джареда.

— Блять, брат, немного личного пространства! — Шеннон рявкнул на Джареда, встретившись с веселым взглядом.

— Все в порядке, Шенн, не обращайте на меня внимания. Я подожду. — Джаред пожал плечами и, медленно моргнув, не отводил взгляда.

— Джей, отъебись. Я догоню тебя, — Шеннон махнул рукой, другой все еще обнимая девушку за талию. Она смотрела вниз, смущаясь из-за взгляда Джареда.

— Конечно, я пошел. — Джаред развернулся и медленно пошел прочь, кидая короткие взгляды на Шеннона, который вновь обратил все свое внимание на девушку. Джей завернул за угол здания, не торопясь пересек спортивную площадку, ожидая, когда брат догонит его. Он уже предвкушал, как будет прикалываться над ним. Джаред пнул несколько камней, вспоминая увиденную картину.

— Эй ты, маленький ублюдок, — Джаред вынырнул из своих мыслей, рассеянно улавливая шаги догоняющего его брата.

— Эй, дрочер, — он повернулся, ухмыляясь. — Не знал, что тебе нравятся маленькие девочки, — Джаред поиграл бровями.

— Маленькие девочки? Она, блять, твоя ровесница! — ответил Шеннон, раздражаясь от подколок брата.

— Ладно, как тебе ее ланч? — Джаред продолжал дико ухмыляться.

— Что? — Шеннон посмотрел на брата, не понимая, что тот имел ввиду.

— Ее ланч? Как тебе? Потому что ты буквально засунул свой язык в ее глотку, чтобы распробовать, — Джаред похлопал сам себе, хихикая.

— Ты маленький ублюдок! — крикнул Шеннон и побежал за Джаредом, излучая раздражение. Джей сорвался и побежал от Шеннона, все еще дико смеясь.

Они пробежали всю дорогу до своего дома с дикими криками и насмешками. Джаред был быстрей, и Шеннону приходилось прилагать все усилия, чтобы не отставать, и он пока не мог отомстить брату, решив сделать это дома. Они задыхались, когда добежали до своей улицы, замедляясь, чтобы перевести дыхание. Джаред смеялся, а Шеннон сыпал проклятьями. Они пошли к заднему входу своего дома, зная, что дверь там открыта.

— Очень смешно, кусок дерьма, — Шеннон тоже улыбался. Его злость превратилась в игривость, он грубо схватил Джареда за рубашку двумя руками, но по его лицу можно было сказать, что тот прикалывается.

— Ты до чертиков напугал ее, когда пялился, чудила, — он толкнул Джареда, так что тому пришлось сделать шаг назад.

— Эй, это ты сосался передо мной, брат, — Джаред сделал шаг назад и поднял руки, пожимая плечами.

Шеннон отпустил Джареда, и тот продолжил пятиться, продолжая насмехаться.

— Ну так как? Тебе понравился ее вкус? — Он облизнул губы и встретился взглядом с братом.

— Или это был вкус спортсмена, которому она, вероятно, отсосала на перемене? — Джаред ухмыльнулся и развернулся, чтобы бежать, зная, как разозлил брата.

Шеннон был очень быстрым, и Джаред не успел убежать достаточно далеко, когда его брат схватил его за запястье.

— Ты кусок дерьма, — Джаред попытался вырваться, но Шеннон крепко держал его за волосы. Джаред задел его.

Джаред вздрогнул и начал вырываться. Он был выше, но Шеннон всегда был сильнее, и у младшего не было шансов уйти. Они боролись, крича и проклиная друг друга. Джаред пытался выбраться, а Шеннон пытался ударить своего острого на язык брата. В конечном итоге Шеннон схватил запястья брата и прижал своим телом к стене.

Они оба тяжело дышали, Шеннон смотрел прямо в глаза брату.

— Ты... — начал он и медленно облизал губы. Взгляд Джареда метнулся к губам брата и вернулся к его глазам. Шеннон тяжело дышал, смотря то в голубые глаза Джареда, то на его губы.

— Ты... Хочешь знать... — он опять облизал губы. — Какого это? — Шенн повел бровью.

Джаред глубоко выдохнул и прошептал:

— Да.

Тихо, но достаточно громко, чтобы его брат услышал. Их лица были так близко, что они могли чувствовать дыхание друг друга.

Шеннон захватил губы Джареда в голодном поцелуе, быстро проникая языком в его рот. Губы Джареда пульсировали от напора. Шеннон отпустил одно запястье брата и притянул его к себе за затылок. Младший прижал Шеннона к себе, обхватив его корпус. Долгий поцелуй заставлял его голову кружиться от недостатка воздуха.

Они разорвали поцелуй чтобы перевести дыхание. Джаред первым возобновил поцелуй и его руки обнимали Шеннона везде, где он мог достать. Их языки боролись за господство, Шеннон крепко схватил Джареда за волосы, полностью контролируя его движения и действия.

Когда они разорвали поцелуй с припухшими губами, Шеннон заправлял волосы Джареда за уши.

— Ну, — Шеннон прошептал, когда Джаред играл с подолом рубашки Шеннона. — Вот как это было, — он довольно ухмыльнулся.

Джаред нахально ухмыльнулся, прежде чем надуть губы.

— Но я красивее ее, верно? — он махал головой, пытаясь не позволить брату дать ему подзатыльник.

— Конечно, говнюк, — ответил Шеннон, качая головой и усмехаясь.


End file.
